Our Song
by Silver IcyMist
Summary: Just pairing up the characters up Inu-Yasha with Songs. Relationships..People. Yada Yada x.x I show all points of views. Extra Genre is Angst Parody and..My personal Fav Weird! RR
1. InuYasha and Kagome SongTatu

Not Gonna Get Us  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, That other lady does..I'm not gonna say something funny like "I'll get him for Christimas" cause we all know I don't..But why put this here..Would the owner write fake stories about a show she already has? Pish posh..  
  
I also don't own the song Not Gonna Get us. By T.a.t.u. I dunno who does..But someone does..  
  
~Lyrics~   
  
Story  
  
" " Speech  
  
' ' Thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us....  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us!~  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Inu-Yasha took his bloodied claw and slashed the demon in half. It screeched and he landed holding his ears. The snake demon fell over shaking everything. The blood killed all the plants without radius. After Inu-Yasha made sure it was clear Kagome grabbed the two shards from its tail. She put them with the rest and smiled.   
  
"Good work Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Feh.." He leaned down and she got on her back. He jumped out into the night.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Starting from here, let's make a promise:  
  
You, and me  
  
Let's just be honest.  
  
We're gonna run.  
  
Nothing can stop us.  
  
Even the night that falls all around us. ~  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Inu-Yasha are you hurt?!" Kagome screamed once she saw the large hole in his shoulder. The dark liquid oozing from it and all over his right arm. She removed her hand from the area as he still ran on through the night.  
  
"Not this again..wench I heal fast!" He screamed and just picked up the pace.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Soon there will be laughter and voices  
  
Beyond the clouds, Over the mountains.  
  
We'll run away  
  
On roads that are empty  
  
Lights from the airfield  
  
Shining above you!~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu-Yasha slowled down at a village and instantly some mothers pushed their children inside. There was a festival going on for a wedding. There were lamps hanging everywhere. And food and music.   
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha walked in the now, silent, village looking for an Inn. Whispers were heard by Inu-Yasha's sharp hearing:  
  
"Look at that half demon with that little girl.."   
  
"Tsk..It is terrible. She may be frightened."  
  
"Kimoko go back inside, honey."  
  
He took more interest in the ground as they walked inside an abondoned hut.Kagome turned to him with a look of determination. It caught him completey off guard..  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
~Nothing can stop us  
  
No, no I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Nothing can stop us  
  
No, no I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us!~  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
She closed the space between them and reached over to his injury. He was still a bit shock about that dtermination and wasn't paying attention to her actions. She took off the top of his haori and top of his under kimono. She turned away and came back with white banadages. His attention came back and he saw her trying to wrap the wound.  
  
"Feh..What did I tell you?"  
  
"It will help Inu-Yasha. Don't be so difficult," Kagome whispered.   
  
He lifted her arm to help her better and sighed. 'Why is she always doing this?' His mind questioned but not answer. She finished and patted his head.  
  
"Good boy!" She smiled and them slowly moved across his head to touch one of his ears.   
  
"Eh?" Intelligent response from Inu-Yasha  
  
She rubbed the right ear between her fingers and sighed a bit. 'They are so soft!' her mind cried. She saw in the corner of her eye the other started twitching.  
  
"Eh" Inu-Yasha did it again.  
  
She reached up and did the same motion with her other hand. If Inu-Yasha was Miroku I bet he'd love the view. Kagome felt something vibrate against her stomach. She stopped with the ears and listened to the low purr. Inu-Yasha blushed a bit and turned his head out of reach of her soft hands. He sat down and left Kagome standing there looking shocked. She finally pulled out her sleeping bag and fell asleep.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
~We'll run away,  
  
To everything simple.  
  
Night will come down our guardian angel  
  
We rush ahead the crossroads are empty  
  
Our spirits rise they're not gonna get us~  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
They headed out the next night since Kagome felt Inu-Yasha didn't want to hear the comments again. She climbed onto his back and he soared into the air. His feet barely touching the some what moist ground. They headed back to Kaede's.   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
~My love for you always forever  
  
Just you and me all else is nothing  
  
Not going back  
  
Not going back there  
  
They dont't understand.  
  
They don't understand us!~  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Kaede's wasn't there. She was in another village helping with a birth that was most complicating. So they went inside her hut to wait for her. Inu-Yasha sat against the wall in his usual position and Kagome set up her sleeping bag in the middle of the floor. She started to make some Ramen and Inu-Yasha smiled on the inside. Again why she did this he will never know. Before he knew it She brought the bowl over to him and sat in front of him.  
  
She watched him inhale his favorite food and sigh happily. She smiled.  
  
"Thank you..Kagome."   
  
"For what?"   
  
"For everything."  
  
She smiled. "No problem Inu-Yasha. Thats what a girl does when.." She blushed. 'Oops..Toomuch said..'  
  
"When what?" He asked. He was interested in why she was being so nice to him when he was mean.  
  
'Now or never..'She took a big breath and.."Whenagirllikesaguverymuch!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When a girl likes a guy very much.." Kagome mumbled.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
~Not gonna get us..  
  
..Not gonna get us..  
  
..Not gonna get us..~  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"So..You like me very much?" He asked. He was taking sudden interest in the floor.  
  
"Yes.." Kagome had taken interest in the wall. She hugged her knees and stared at it as if saying 'this is all your fault wall!'  
  
Inu-Yasha came up behind her and pulled her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and smiled a bit when she gasped at the sudden action. She turned to him, still blushing like crazy. He leaned down to her face slowly, his golden eyes disappeared under his eyelids. She leaned up just as slow, also closing her eyes. What was seconds but seemed like an eternity they pressed their lips together.   
  
'She is so warm..' Inu-Yasha thought.  
  
'He is so soft' Kagome thought, returning the kiss.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
~They're not gonna get us!  
  
Not gonna get us!  
  
Nothing can stop this   
  
No, no I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Nothing can stop this   
  
No, no I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us!  
  
(Not gonna get us)  
  
They're not gonna get us!  
  
(Not gonna get us)  
  
Not gonna get us!  
  
(Not gonna get us)  
  
Not gonna get us!  
  
(Not gonna get us)~  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome pulled away first but not too far. They felt their breathe against each other lips and looked into each other's eyes. Kagome's read trust, worry, love. Inu-Yasha's read love sadness and happyness.   
  
She leaned back into his chest and he rested his chin on top of her head. He smelt her scent. The best scent in the world. This was going to be a great time looking for the shards for the Shikon Jewel..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Not gonna get us..  
  
Not gonna get us..~  
  
------------------------------Fin------------------------------  
  
Okay maybe you are thinking "Why this song?". It is sung by t.a.t.u. Yeah yeah the lesbians. The song is about how people who don't believe in same gender relationships won't tear them apart. They won't let what people say get to them. They love each other and thats it.   
  
Well Inu-Yasha and Kagome are the same right? He is a half demon she is human..Not many people in Segoku Jidai (did I spell that right?) Respect that. So I thought it'd be good.   
  
Review pleeease. I wanna have a bunch of songs. If you know any songs for any other Inu-Yasha characters tell me!  
  
~Silvy 


	2. Authoress Notice

Authoress Notest   
  
Okie! This isn't a song I'm sorry   
  
I really need songs! All my songs are sad and stuff..Or not in english! Thank you you guys who reviewed! It was such an exciting expirience *-*  
  
Kawaii Demon Ireth- I need a Miroku and Sango song..I mean..He is perverted..What kind of song will I find x.x And than you!  
  
Shadow Spinner: Thank you thank you ~bows~  
  
Shadowy Tenshi-chan: Smart..I wouldn't want anyone stealing my ideas either. Thankie!  
  
Ice Dagger- I'm just writing about the pairings relationships..So If you have a different view on Inu and Kag you can tell me! So not everyone just sees my way..And maybe I'll write another to go with that..Might be short.  
  
Angel-chan- You are so sweet! Thank you so much. I will definately read your fanfics.   
  
Ohhh also..click mah name and just check out my other stories..I really like reviews... I get to scream ya know?I'm just weird like that!  
  
So if you want more,help me out and give me songs in your reviews! Kudasai? (please)   
  
That lil button down there!  
  
Come on you know ya wanna T.T   
  
Bai!  
  
~Silvy 


	3. Miroku's Feeling in SongEvanescence

My Last Breath  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I have to be funny..Since this will be the only time you laugh when you read this. Would the real owner of Inu-Yasha write some fake story when she has a show?   
  
Really...Use your head..Do people even read these?!   
  
This is frustrating..I almost 'forgot' to put this here too...I don't think I can handle being sued..I forgot to put a disclaimer once and now..I live in a cardboard box! And I drive a paper bag to school...Anywho...Enough with my Financial problems On with the disclaimer..  
  
I also don't own this song. I guess you can say Ben Moody does since he wrote it along with Amy Lee and D. Hodges..Whoever he is. I'm not gonna go all copywrite on ya just saying...  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
Story  
  
" " Speech  
  
' ' Thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They have been searching for shards for two years now. Naraku just seems to be getting stronger and the demons have lowered in number slightly. The Shikon Jewel is only 1/4 away from being complete. Inu-Yasha and Kagome have admitted their feelings. Shippou was more mature than they thought. He still asked those oh so innocent questions though. Kagome had tried to get Sango to tell Miroku how she feels but to know avail.   
  
"He is just too..himself Kag." Sango sighed. "If he wasn't such a lech then maybe yes. If he didn't ask every girl within a 10 meter radius to bear his child maybe yes. But no," she slowed down in their walk.  
  
"What do you suppose they are talking about?" Miroku asked Inu-yasha as they walked ahead. Inu-yasha had his hands in his sleeves and was just staring forward. "Feh, 'girl talk' probably. That is what Kaede-baba calls it at least."   
  
"Oh.." Miroku glanced back at Sango who didn't look like her usual self. She seemed a little sad. Kagome looked up at Miroku and sighed. She patted Sango's back while they continued their talk. They made sure Inu-yasha was far enough so that he couldn't catch so much of their conversation. Not that he would really listen right?  
  
Miroku suddenly stopped and clutched his wrist. It had been two years after all and lately his hand has been acting strange. He said the hole was ripping bigger. They really were hurried to find Naraku and defeat him now. Kagome even put off some tests which helped a little.   
  
Sango instinctively ran up to him as he slid down onto his knees. He groaned as the air void opened wider. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She is starting to realize he has to know before it could be too late  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Hold on to me, love   
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you, and I'm not afraid  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango heard him groan again and she tightened her grip. If he wasn't in pain he would notice her chest was pressed against his back. Inu-Yasha and Kagome could do nothing but watch their two friends struggle. Miroku struggle with his air void and Sango struggle to accept she is losing who she loves.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself   
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miroku closed his eyes tight and he felt warm wetness smear against the back of his neck. He knew it was Sango's tears.  
  
'Dear Sango..Why does she cry tears for me?' He thought pushing the pain aside for a second.  
  
He tried to not move his hand at all so the process wouldn't be so painful. He would just let it take its course. There was no way he'd survive anyways.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things   
  
look for me in the white forest   
  
Hiding in a hollow tree (Come find me)~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dear Sango please do not shed your tears for me.." Miroku got out through somewhat clenched teeth. He was sweating a bit and still hunched over.  
  
"Mi-Miroku.." She sobbed into his shoulder. It tore at his heart to hear her so sad. Losing someone again. Did she really care that much?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~I know you hear me  
  
I can taste your tears~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She let go of him and wiped her eyes. He felt her warmth leave his back but then saw her in front of him. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red to match. But she was still beautiful to him.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He felt his hand being devoured and the wind around them was picking up. Sango whimpered knowing it was all over now. She leaned forward slowly stopping inches from his face. There noses could practically have touched. It looked like they did from a distant. She closed her eyes and leaned forward the rest of the way. He returned the kiss even in pain. He felt her tongue against his lips and let her enter. There tongues danced together before they broke apart for air.  
  
"I...I...love you.. Miroku.."  
  
"I love you also Sango." Miroku smiled a bit. "But you have to go.. I don't want you hurt." He glanced at Shippou who was in Kagome's arms and Inu-Yasha had his arm around Kagome's shoulders.  
  
"You guys make a great family. I hope you will be one someday." Kagome blushed at Miroku saying so.  
  
Inu-Yasha just "Feh"-ed  
  
"No Miroku. I'm not leaving you!"  
  
"Sango please!"  
  
"NO!" She cried. He took off his hand wrap and the beads, keeping his hand in a fist before pushing Sango away. He ran into the forest.  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~You close your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wait and know the truth  
  
No ones there!~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Goodbye Sango!" He disappeared into the night. Then there was a gush of wind and things around were being sucked in. Inu-Yasha grabbed Sango's arm and Kagome was on his Back making Shippou a sandwich between her and Inu-Yasha. He rushed off as the trees they were near were sucked away. Sango's tears rushed down her face and her cries were the worst part.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Say Goodnight   
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me   
  
Calling me as you fade to black~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango whispered Miroku's name as she sat alone in Kaede's hut. They left her alone and went to stay at another villagers hut for the time being.  
  
She held her heart and closed her eyes as more tears fell.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She felt a lump in her outfit and looked under her hand. Tucked there was his hand wrap and the beads. Right by her chest too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Um..Don't Kill me? I think It was pretty good…I almost cried. But yeah..  
  
The song is by Evanescence. Called My Last Breath. Just got the CD..It rocks I say!  
  
Please don't hate me. I'm a very sad child. Its always happy endings…And it was the only song I could think of..No one suggested anything..  
  
Sooo..I'll do another if people suggest in there Reviews. Like I said that's my view on things you guys have "happier" views with happy songs please tell me and I'll write it. Give the fans what they want yes?   
  
~Silvy 


	4. WARNING Kikyo Parody SongAqua

I'm an Ugly Girl  
  
I couldn't help it..Kikyo fans..Don't read this. I have nothing against her seriously. I'm sorta a fan..before she turned all bad. I think she is pretty too. This is just for fun. It isn't 500 years in the past thing. I couldn't help myself ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- I dun own Inu-Yasha or Kikyo..Or whoever else I just so happenly put into this comic.   
  
I don't own the song..Its a parody to the Barbie Girl song by Aqua.  
  
~Lyrics~   
  
Story  
  
" " Speech  
  
' ' Thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyo walks on the stage in the empty space. The background is black and the lights are off except some that show her figure. She grabs the microphone and the lights come on. Everyone sees her black tube-top and low riding Capri. She had white clogs on. She had a thin purple button up shirt over it with the buttons undone. A golden chain hugs her stomach and she starts to sing without music for a bit.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl.  
  
Sad I have it. I should bag it.  
  
Acne everywhere. Unwanted facial hair.  
  
I'm a relation to Frankenstein's creation~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu-Yasha walks by the stage wearing black baggy pants and a red t-shirt. He tosses a coin up as he passes and she glares at him. Everyone laughs after he says what he needs to say.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~You're so ugly,  
  
You disgust me.~  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
~I'm a bland homely girl   
  
All alone in the world.   
  
I'm as flat as a board,   
  
Thin and lanky.~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miroku follows after Inu-Yasha doing weird dances and making faces. He has baggy black pants and a black t-shirt that hugs his skin. (A/N: You may drool ladies) And a purple vest.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~You're a dog and a troll.  
  
Were you hit by a train?  
  
Don't go near you 'cause your breath is skanky~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kikyo glares at both of them as they sit at a table high fiving each other and laughing. Kagome walks in and sits with them and watches the performance. Kikyo spins around with the mic in her right hand. Her eyes are closed as she concentrates on the song.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Don't get touched!  
  
I'm afraid!  
  
'Cause guys say I'm an eye soar.  
  
Oooo~h~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone goes silent. The D.J scribbles a disk making the weird noise. Someone makes a cricket noise. Kikyo is staring and sweat is pouring down her face.  
  
"Boo! You STINK!" Someone calls out.  
  
The crowd murmurs and then the music picks back up.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl.  
  
Sad I have it. I should bag it.  
  
Acne everywhere. Unwanted facial hair.  
  
I'm a relation to Frankenstein's creation~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango walks in turning a few heads with her light green sleeveless turtle-neck and her black mini skirt. Her knee high boots click on the floor almost as loud as the music and she sits with the gang. She raises an eyebrow at Kikyo who is up there dancing and singing.  
  
"Don't ask.." Inu-Yasha mumbled before sipping his soda.  
  
..................................*WACK*  
  
"Perv," she mumbled as she crossed her arms. Miroku layed on the floor with a red handprint on his cheek.   
  
They watched Kouga slipping a twenty in his pocket walk by the stage in a brown t-shirt and light brown shorts.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~You're so ugly you disgust me~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rin skips along using a lollipop as a pretend microphone. She has a red t-shirt that says "Diva" in glitter and blue jeans.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Boo hoo hoo yea~h~  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
~You're so ugly you disgust me~  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
~ Oo~h Oo~h ~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshomaru gives Rin a thumbs up and she waves her lollipop. Kouga takes out his twenty and thinks about what to spend it on. Kikyo puts the microphone back on the stand and the lights dim down. She stomps down the steps and walks up to the table Inu-Yasha and company are at.  
  
"You!!!!"  
  
"Hm?" Inu-Yasha smirked.  
  
"You ruined it!" She whined as she weakly slammed her fist on the table.  
  
Kagome sipped her soda innocently watching the drama fold out. Sango was somewhere dancing most likely since Karaoke was over. Miroku was still on the floor.   
  
"I will make sure you go to Hell Inu-Yasha!" She stormed away and out of the little club.   
  
-.- Was Kagome and Inu-Yasha's respond to that.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eh..I dun like the ending..I might change it if I get something better. Well Kikyo haters..What did you think? Kikyo fans..What did you think (If you didn't listen to what I said about not reading it.)   
  
I think it wasn't my funniest/best work. But It was still comical. I had to do it? It was nagging my mind.  
  
Imma put an Author Note up after this a.s.a.p. So I can thank the reviewers individually and beg. You know ^_^;  
  
Love you guys!  
  
Bai  
  
~Silvy 


	5. WARNING Kagome Angst SongEvanescence

Going Under  
  
W~A~R~N~I~N~G  
  
If you don't like people attempting/committing suicide don't read this. I am not responsible for psychological problems. This is not the answer to relationship problems! Or any problem! You have been warned.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu-Yasha and his ex-girlfriend Kikyo. And everyone else.  
  
Don't own one of the best songs on the CD (outta 11 lmao). Evanescence does woo! I can't sing anyways e.e  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
Story  
  
" " Speech  
  
' ' Thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome hopped off the wooden frame of the well. She smiled and took a large gulp of the fresh air. No loud traffic jams no pollution no grandpa telling her to clean! And no Hojo.  
  
She adjusted her oversized backpack on her one shoulder and headed off into the forest. She took a turn and headed out of the forest to a wise field. It was a shortcut Sango taught her. Across the field was a river then the village.   
  
She saw a familiar red thing a ways across the field. With another red thing. She squinted her eyes to try and see. After stepping up a bit and almost popping her eyes out of her head she gasped. She closed her eyes and turned her head away. Inu-Yasha was standing withn Kikyo..Very close.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
  
Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you  
  
And you still won't hear me  
  
Going Under~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She felt the warm sting in her eyes. She opened them and saw the blurred vision. She gently put her fingers to the rim of her lower eyelids and felt the beads of water on her fingers. After she knew this was real she stumbled backwards. She fell over onto her rump and whimpered out. Inu-Yasha's ears twitched and he turned to see the young Miko. She glanced up and then her eyes filled with anger. She couldn't take this anymore.  
  
She left her book bag so there was no dead weight. She didn't need anything in there anymore anyways. She couldn't live after this..literally she couldn't. She dashed off into the forest. Branches cut her long sleeved shirt and then cut her skin. The small slits paled and then leaked out small streams of blood. She couldn't care. The tears from her eyes flew from her face and kissing the nature around her. Inu-Yasha was far behind.   
  
'Inu-Yasha how could you--' She gasped as she was lifted into the air. A snake youkai had grabbed her by the back of her shirt. She screamed as a white aura surrounded her. The snake youkai hissed and threw her away like a spoiled brat with an old toy.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Don't want your hand this time  
  
I'll save myself.   
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She soared through the air. Blood rained on her and flesh of the snake youkai flew past her. Inu-Yasha slayed it. She turned as her body continued to fly through the air seeing the Hanyou leaping tree to tree to catch her. She snarled. She was sick of being weak. Never again would she need his help. She wouldn't burden anyone..  
  
She was now falling downward into a canyon.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~I'm....  
  
Dying...Again  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm, going in under~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I hope my reincarnate won't suffer.." She whispered as she still felt as if she was flying. Like Kami was making her suffer. Slow motion. She saw the Hanyou stare at her falling form from below. He was on the cliff and saw her slowly hurdling downwards into the dark misty canyon. She looked so Angelic. Her eyes glazed over in tears.   
  
She wrapped her arms around herself as she fell her back breaking the wind in half.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies  
  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
While her life prolonged in the fall she saw as she passed Inu-Yasha. His eyes seemed filled with horror. "Too bad..Maybe Kikyo can look for shards with him.." She whispered. The whisper wasn't even heard by herself since the wind was rushing in her ears.  
  
'What was I thinking..Always giving him a second chance. Why?! Why Kagome are you such an idiot?! I should have known..' If she could hear herself she may have slapped herself. But she was just too confused. Her past self has hurt herself..  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~I'm..  
  
Dying. Again  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever   
  
I've got to break through~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A familiar tan tail caught the corner of her eye. She heard a roar and then a scream. Then she felt a fuzzy yet rough texture on parts of her that weren't clothed. She looked around seeing Sango and the back of Kirara's head.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Sango screamed. She looked on the verge of tears.  
  
"Let me go.." Kagome whispered making Kirara whimper. They landed and Sango shook Kagome.   
  
"Kagome I lost my family. And my whole village. Miroku..He won't even be here if we don't beat Naraku. And we can't beat him--"Sango was cut off.  
  
"Without the shard detector.." Kagome said loudly.  
  
"No! That isn't what you are! Without you the group would fall apart! Kagome Inu-Yasha may kill Shippou one of these days. You have Miko powers which you can purify and kill Naraku with! You are so much more than a 'shard protector'. You are also like my sister," she sighed as she saw Kagome looked like Kikyo. Lifeless and betrayed.  
  
Inu-Yasha showed up with Shippou and Miroku. Shippou clung to Kagome. Miroku just looked so confused and Inu-Yasha the same. She glared at him and would have growled. Sango also glared at him.  
  
"Kagome! What is wrong with you?!" He screamed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~I'm so..Go on and scream  
  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe  
  
I can't keep going under~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She stood up and walked away. Little did Sango know Kagome snuck a knife from her waist belt. She ran away once she was at a safe distance. Everyone gasped and followed. Miroku and Sango on Kirara and Shippou and Inu-Yasha on foot. Kagome was incredibly fast. Miroku said it was her Miko powers. She stood on the well frame with the knife to her neck. Tears streamed down her face like a waterfall.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~I'm...  
  
Dying again....~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She made a quick movement with her wrist and cut at her throat. The blood instantly sprang to the surface of the wound. She fell backwards into the well and the knife clattered to the frame. Everyone's eyes went wide. Shippou was crying even before she cut herself. Sango fell to her knees and swung her boomerang into the ground with her fist. She was crying into the grass.   
  
Miroku sighed softly as he rubbed Sango's back and Shippou's since he went to her for comfort. Miroku had to stay strong for them. Inu-Yasha just..walked away..  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know I kill a lot of people X.x I'm sorry. I'm just showing from different point of views remember? Well..This is one of em.   
  
I'll make a Miroku lives one eventually..I think I'll use baby got back XD Another humor one..Probably will be AU..Karaoke..  
  
Soo what did ya think? I promise I won't kill everyone..I think Im gonna lose reviewers! Hopefully this is the last dead thing. I'm probably doing a sequel chapter to Miroku's death..And a no dying version of this one I dunno…  
  
Miroku: ~rises from the dead~ You did what to me?!  
  
Kagome: ~climbs outta the wellin her time~ AHHHHHHHHHHHH   
  
Silvy: O.o......~runs~  
  
Bai! Review!! 


	6. Kikyo SongTal Bachman

She's So High  
  
I was arguin..Kikyo..Kagome..Well..O.o Kikyo won. I thought the Kikyo likers would like it and this is for point of view-ish right...I'll comment at the end e.e  
  
Disclaimer: Insert Logic Here  
  
~Lyrics~   
  
- Start of a Different Verse  
  
Story  
  
" " Speech  
  
' ' Thoughts  
  
/Flashback/  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha watched from a tree as Kikyo played with some children. His face shielded by the shadows of the leaves. At one point or another she would see a glisten of silver reflect off the sun's light. She knew he was there..He knew she knew. He just wanted to sit and think. He watched as the red ball, they had created from a substance from a tree and cloth flew high into the air. His ears twitching every which way to the giggles as they ran to catch it. Kikyo's scent followed the breeze up to his sensitive nose.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She's blood, flesh and bone  
  
No tucks or silicone  
  
She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Why don't you go and get her from those brats? You two can have one of those talks or just walk around. She enjoys your company you know.'  
  
'Feh..She is not in my reach. My blood is too dirty for her.' He sighed at that thought. Childhood memories flooding back to him. None of them happy  
  
/"Hey want to play?" A small girl came up to our little Hanyou. /  
  
/"Su-" He was cut off by a frantic mother. /  
  
/"Susume! Stay away from him! His blood is filthy!" The woman dragged her puzzled daughter away. /  
  
He waved his hand as if to sweep the memories away from his mind forever.   
  
'All I can do is make sure she is happy'  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
But somehow I can't believe  
  
That anything should happen  
  
I know where I belong  
  
And nothing's gonna happen  
  
-  
  
Cause she's so high  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu-Yasha turned his attention back to her. She was lying on her back with a few girls in the same position next to her. She was telling them stories, but he wasn't listening. He was admiring how her raven hair framed her face and her creamy skin matched perfectly. Underneath the heavy kimono, he pictured a slim figure. She was everything, even demoness, wanted to be.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
High above me, she's so lovely  
  
She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc or Aphrodite  
  
She's so high, high above me  
  
-  
  
First class and fancy free  
  
She's high society  
  
She's got the best of everything  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He thought about moving from his spot once some of girls were being called back by their parents. He just argued with himself She looked on the verge of sleeping out in the open. He jumped down from the tree as the last of the girls ran off. Inu-Yasha took his time in walking toward the sleeping Miko. Making sure his body didn't shadow the sun from her he sat down and folded his hands into his sleeves.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What could a 'guy' like me ever really offer?  
  
She's perfect as she can be why should I even bother?  
  
-  
  
'Cause she's so high  
  
High above me, she's so lovely  
  
She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc or Aphrodite  
  
She's so high, high above me  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Kikyo mumbled not opening her eyes. "Is that you who sit near me?"   
  
He stiffened at the sound of her voice. 'So, she wasn't asleep after all..' He thought.  
  
At the silence she opened her eyes slowly. She glanced to see the silver haired boy sitting upright like a little soldier. She giggled and sat up, folding her hands neatly in her lap.   
  
"You don't have to sneak. I like your presence," she smiled.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She calls to speak to me  
  
I freeze immediately  
  
'Cause what she says sounds so unreal  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'That's all. Like..' Inu-Yasha thought sadly. 'What'd you expect?! She'd throw herself at you?!' He beat himself up inside as he kept his emotion away from the outside world. But his eyes could always tell. 'She is a high priestess. A beautiful high priestess..She wouldn't want a half breed like me!'   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Cause somehow I can't believe  
  
That anything should happen  
  
I know where I belong  
  
And nothing's gonna happen  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay..Kikyo," the corners of his lips turned upward a bit.   
  
"Thank you. You scared me a little bit there!" She moved her hand to pluck a flower from its stem and play with the smooth petals.   
  
"Didn't mean to. I was just thinking.." 'About how low classed I am'   
  
"About?" She glanced at him.  
  
"Nothing important. I'm okay about it now." He reassured her.  
  
"All right," she left it at that.  
  
"I'll make sure you are always happy. Even if it is with someone else.' Inu-Yasha thought.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Cause she's so high  
  
High above me, she's so lovely  
  
She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc or Aphrodite  
  
She's so high, high above me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stinky ending.. I know. Sorry it took me a while to update. School is out! Uh huh, mhm, oh yeah! You guys gotta gimmie songs..I'm runnin low! I'm starting to think I killed you all by killing Miroku and Kagome x.X I won't do it again I promise!!  
  
~Silvy 


	7. Sango and Miroku SongUtada Hikaru

I'm so sorry x.x I went on vacation..Well anyways on with the show  
  
Disclaimer: Utada owns the song I think..Although I heard it on an oldie thingy..Rumiko owns the characters.  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
(Singer)  
  
Story  
  
" " Speech  
  
' ' Thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome swirled the straw in her soda as she watched Sango come back panting. Miroku was sitting next to Inu-Yasha at the same table in the little hang out, or club. Karaoke was just about to start up again.  
  
"Sango why don't you go do a song?" Kagome asked once Sango sat down.  
  
"Nah..I can't sing too well." Sango smiled as she sipped a bottle of water.  
  
"Then do a duet with someone." Inu-Yasha suggested.  
  
"Kagome will you co-," Sango was cut off with the familiar person.  
  
"I will offer my vocals to you my dear Sango!" Miroku smiled.  
  
Kagome laughed while Sango sweat dropped. He was already marching up to the D.J to get a song and sign him and Sango up. By the time Sango got up there to say no, it was too late.   
  
"Why, why, why?!" She hit her head on the table.  
  
Kagome shrugged and Inu-Yasha "Feh"ed.  
  
"Alright ladies and Gents we are starting Karaoke! Will Sango and Miroku please come up to start it off?" The D.J screamed into the microphone.  
  
Sango was being dragged to the stage where two microphones were and two stools. She sat on one and Miroku the other as she took a mic and waited for music.  
  
When it started she sang  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Sango)  
  
~ Poets often use many words  
  
  
  
To say a simple thing~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miroku cut in at that point. Smiling to himself of course. It was as if they were talking to each other than singing.   
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Miroku)  
  
~ But it takes thought and time and rhyme  
  
  
  
To make a poet sing  
  
With music and words I'll be playin'  
  
For you I have written a song  
  
To be sure that you'll know what I'm sayin'  
  
I'll translate as I go along~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango glared daggers at him during this and then the beat picked up. She let her power free with her voice. She was surprised at she didn't sound so bad after all. She cursed the shower for making her sound bad...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Sango)  
  
~Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars  
  
Won't you let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars? ~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She was about to let the rest out as Miroku's voice rang through her ears. She loved how it sounded. Yet her eyebrow twitched. 'It is a duet..Duet..Two people' She said in her head.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Miroku)  
  
~In other words  
  
Hold my hand  
  
In other words  
  
Darling kiss me~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He looked at Sango with that goofy grin and she continued, knowing he would cut in again. The scary part was she knew when.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Sango)  
  
~Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more  
  
'Cause you are all I long for  
  
All I worship and adore~  
  
(Miroku)  
  
~In other words   
  
please be true  
  
In other words  
  
I love you~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There was a music break. Everyone was clapping and hooting. Sango blushed and looked to Kagome who gave her thumbs up and Inu-Yasha smirking right beside her. Sango opened her mouth after the break.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Sango)  
  
~Ohhh  
  
In other words..  
  
Please be true~  
  
She looked at him as if it was a hint and continued.  
  
~In other words  
  
I love you  
  
Ohhh  
  
To the moon..  
  
Da da da da da..Yeah~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone applauded the performance. She blushed and put the mic back where she found it and skipped off the stage with Miroku right behind her. She sat down as if nothing happened and Kagome poked her in her side causing her to laugh.  
  
"Hey, that tickles Kagome," Sango poked her back, getting the same reaction.  
  
"You did well! Are you guys a couple now?" Kagome smirked in an evil way.  
  
"Buh-Wha-Huh?" Sango sputtered.  
  
Miroku put his arm around Sango's shoulders causing her to look from his face to his hand back and forth while stuttering. She shrugged and sighed.  
  
"I guess so," she mumbled.  
  
She turned to give him a peck on the cheek, but being Miroku he turned so she got him full on the lips. She blinked for a second then blushed some more before pulling away.   
  
"Awwww! Sango is up in space now," Kagome clapped her hands at Sango's spaced off look.  
  
"To the moon alright," grumbled Inu-Yasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ta da! I know its got more talky than singing at the begining and end but oh well. Another Karaoke! See I didn't kill anyone..And stuff.  
  
Thank you Tashana Ambrosia you are so awesome! You still review *-*. Anywho, thank you soo much..You make me feel all happy inside. I listened to that Terri Clark song, and sorry, but I don't see it. But I'll have to hear that one Linkin Park one. I dunno about My Immortal..But we'll see. Did I say thanks? Yeah I think so..  
  
~Silvy 


	8. Just an Authoress NoteI know its annoyin...

Authoresss Note  
  
Okay you guys are awesome! Giving me ideas and stuff *-* ~sighs~ Anywho  
  
I couldnt really get the feel just looking at the lyrics for Faint so I downloaded it too x.x I know thats bad, but its a good song. I don't think I can make it a karaoke thing.  
  
I need the lyrics for the With You thingy because..I'm really just lazy..So maybe someone can email them to me x.x   
  
Now for me commenting...  
  
Tashana Ambrosia - Thank you ^^ My sister helps out with me (just a little bit..) she loves how I write, so I've really only had her compliments. But to hear it from someone else makes me think maybe I am actually good. I like writing depression stuff..I can't help it! I'm trying to make things happier though..  
  
Shadowy Tenshi-chan- Aha so I didn't kill all my reviewers..^-^ Anywho, thank you for the song Faint it is very good.   
  
I'm gonna put up a thing just so people can read it. It is for Inu-Yasha and maybe you guys can check it out? It was for a contest my sister and I had on who could write the best lemon. Well, we may be perverts, and at the moment very sugar high, but I just couldn't do it! So I made it all sweet and stuff...Its funny too at the end. I think it stinks but I think that about everything. Soo it'll be there with my list of stories soon  
  
Well I think thats it..So yeah..Next chapter should be something you guys suggested..dunno what..  
  
So tell me stuff in your reviews! the faster you tell the faster I get to work.  
  
Lil button down there .  
  
~Silvy 


	9. InuYasha SongLinkin Park

Faint  
  
Oy I'm soo sorry. I didn't mean for you to take it that way, Tenshi (calling you that for short). I got inspiration and thought it'd be good after all for Karaoke. I was going to make it something else, not karaoke, but I changed my mind apparently. It's mostly from Kagome's view (not like I, me, myself, blah blah) but her eyes. So here it is.  
  
~ Lyrics ~   
  
Story  
  
" " Speech  
  
' ' Thoughts  
  
[#] Notes at the Bottom  
  
Hold~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Battle of the bands will continue next with," the DJ paused as he read the paper handed to him by a girl, "The Shikon Jewels. So give them a warm welcome!"   
  
Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango walked out onto the small stage with a dim blue light shining. The rest of the room was dark besides the small light at the 'bar' in the back.   
  
Sango sat at her synthesizer[1], Kagome picked up her electric guitar[2], Miroku picked up his sticks and sat at the stool behind the drum set, and Inu-Yasha grabbed the mic.   
  
Kagome smirked as Sango started with the synthesizer on the violin-stringy note. Miroku brought in the drums and Kagome started to pluck the strings, leaving a vibrating sound. Miroku picked up the beat with Kagome as they both nodded their heads to the beat.   
  
Miroku started in his rap-styled tone and Kagome stopped playing at the rest. His sticks and the synthesizer were all that were left.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ I am   
  
A little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard  
  
Handful of complaints   
  
But I can't help the fact that everybody can see these scars ~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as she let her fingers flow across the strings of her instrument and continue her rest. You could say what Miroku was "singing" was somewhat right. He was a little lonely and more than a handful of complaints.   
  
But everyone knew the song was mostly meant for Inu-Yasha; he wrote it anyways.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ I am  
  
What I want you to want   
  
What I want you to feel  
  
But it's like no matter what I do,   
  
I can't convince you, to just believe this is real ~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome plucked the strings again and opened her eyes slightly to glance at Sango who was carefully pushing buttons and sliding things to the right pitch and note. She saw her best friend usually glance to Miroku as he spoke with his eyebrows furrowed, concentrating on playing as well.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ So I let go,   
  
Watching you,   
  
Turn your back like you always do  
  
Face away,  
  
And pretend that I'm not  
  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got ~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone smirked, including Inu-Yasha as he broke into the chorus. Yep, definitely a song written, and sung by the Hanyou. Kagome jammed it out on her guitar, as Sango took a break.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ I can't feel the way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal~ this damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored~ ~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome stopped and Sango started. Miroku also started his part once again concentrating on playing and singing. Inu-Yasha and the crowd were definitely into it. Inu-Yasha had that little smirk of his planted upon his lips as he waited.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I am   
  
A little bit insecure, a little unconfident  
  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can   
  
But sometimes I don't make sense  
  
I am   
  
What you never wanna say   
  
But I've never had a doubt  
  
It's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you for once just to hear me out  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome strummed her guitar while Sango held out a note with her synthesizer before making a wavy sound with it. Every few seconds Kagome would pluck the strings with Miroku's words.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So I let go   
  
Watching you,   
  
Turn your back like you always do  
  
Face away,   
  
And pretend that I'm not  
  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The crowd was now dancing around bobbing their heads and such as the chorus began. Even some of those happy-happy- joy-joy-brand-name-clothes[3] people were enjoying the show.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ I can't feel~ the way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal~ this damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored~ ~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome totally got into it then. She flipped her hair and began pouring her soul to her finger-tips, onto the strings, out of the amplifier. Every few words she and Miroku would rest and it'd just be Inu-Yasha. She heard Miroku play with his all as well and Inu-Yasha..well..Yeah.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ No~  
  
Hear me out now  
  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
  
Right now~  
  
Hear me out now  
  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
  
Right now~ ~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome took a rest. Miroku lightly played as Sango started her long notes, and then the waves. She smiled as she then got her rest. Inu-Yasha broke down into a whisper sort of voice at that point. before screaming the last part.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~I can't feel the way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored~ ~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome smirked along with Miroku as they continued to play and the crowd just danced. Some crowd people swung their heads so much they might suffer whip-lash. As long as everyone was having fun, no one cared!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ I can't feel~ the way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal~ this damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored~ ~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome heard Sango and Miroku put in their vocals with Inu-Yasha lightly for the harmony. Kagome broke a small sweat.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ I can't feel~  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal~  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored ~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The group stopped leaving Sango to put a fading echo with her Synthesizer. They bowed and got off stage with a standing ovation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~As in Jibun Kakumei (Miyavi song) Would do..*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fin.  
  
[1]- I have a very good idea what a Synthesizer is..So I thought it be good because I couldn't figure out that sound. And I will not make one of em play some classical instrument! So like..just bare with me here.  
  
[2]- I'm no Guitar expert ok x.x I think it was a Bass but I dunno..Electric was what me instincts said. If you wanna correct me, feel free. I'll just fix it ^-^  
  
[3]- No offense..lol but those are the preppy people. I like that line ^^  
  
I was soo inspired! I hoped you guys liked it u.u ,'cause even though it took me quite a while to make everything like I wanted.   
  
I just put the way the instruments sounded in the songs because I didn't really have anything else for the characters to do, and I'm a fan of detail. ~shrugs~Maybe you guys got a better look of the song (f you haven't heard it) That way.   
  
I know there are no girls in Linkin Park but I had to put em in..And Sango didn't have much to do so I let her lend some voice.   
  
Thanks Tashana Ambrosia for the lyrics! I'll use the remix since its longer. May take me a lil time to put it up though.   
  
~Silvy 


	10. With You

With You  
  
Oh god x.x That stinked. So sorry guys. This song isn't all Inu-Yasha feeling-ish. So not to confuse people..I'm going to put whoever's name at the top. It'll continue for that person until there is a different name. Get it? I hope so x.x;  
  
Disclaimer: Is it me..Or did i forget to put this up last time? ...Hm..Oops? Muwahahaha..Ehem..Dun own the song..or the characters..  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
Story  
  
" " Speech  
  
' ' Thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha sat up from his spot on a tree branch and yawned. He took in his surroundings. The sun was just about to rise and it was incredibly peaceful..For some. For Inu-Yasha..It was another day of bloodshed..An encounter with some freaky people..and arguments. Not exactly his cup of tea. He jumped off of the branch to land on cold, damp ground. Oh that was just a wee bit disgusting, even for Inu-Yasha.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Inu-Yasha)  
  
~I woke up in a dream today  
  
To the cold of the static  
  
And put my cold feet on the floor  
  
Forgot all about yesterday~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome and the others slowly walked out of the hut by the time the sun was out and the birds happily sang and flew to and fro. She sighed hoping Inu-Yasha wasn't still mad at her for sitting him into letting them stay here. She blinked as she ignored the sounds of the Hiraikotsu connecting with the bones of Miroku, as she felt something weird. Something cold. She shrugged it off as just her mind playing tricks in the early morning.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
  
(Kagome)  
  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake  
  
Slow to react~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She gasped as an arrow whizzed by her, cutting just a little bit of her neck in the process. She stumbled back a bit, putting her hand up to her neck on reflex. She felt the warmth and winced at her own touch.  
  
She was bleeding.  
  
Sango was by her side in an instant and Inu-Yasha was just coming into view. Miroku was examining the arrow, since it had stabbed itself into the hut.   
  
"Kagome are you ok--" Sango was cut off by an annoying Hanyou.  
  
"Oi, What happened to you, wench?" Inu-Yasha clearly directing the question at Kagome.   
  
She stared at the ground in shock as everything was pieced together. Kikyo was here.  
  
"Bitch, I'm talking to you!" Inu-Yasha shouted, not understand Kagome's spaced out-ness.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Inu-Yasha)  
  
~Even though you're so close to me  
  
You're still so distant,   
  
and I can't bring you back~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Suddenly she looked up and saw the bitch--er--Priestess herself. She had her bow up and another arrow notched in. Everyone gasped but the hanyou who was still screaming.  
  
"Oh what the hell? Kagome?" He blinked and followed everyone's eyes.   
  
His heart skipped a beat. He wasn't expecting to see her. Maybe some snake demon, but this was too much. She looked just like she did before she pinned him to the God Tree with those arrows. It felt like it was happening again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~It's true, the way I feel  
  
Was promised by your face  
  
The sound of your voice  
  
Painted on my memories~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome fell to her knees and Sango went with her, making sure the younger girl was okay. Kikyo slowly inched her way towards the group. Mainly to Inu-Yasha, who was frozen in his place. Miroku was the only one on guard.  
  
Kikyo was finally about 6 feet away from everyone. Her bow still up, and her soul-stealers high in the air. They danced in the sky showing everyone how she is no longer part of this world but another. That just made Inu-Yasha snap out of it. History wouldn't repeat itself.  
  
Kikyo locked eyes with Inu-Yasha. She smiled so softly that you had to look real hard to see it, but Inu-yasha definately saw it.   
  
"Inu-Yasha.Why do you still stay here with them? Why don't you come with me?" She spoke after moments that felt like hours.  
  
Inu-Yasha may be able to move. but the same couldn't be same for his brain function.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Kikyo)  
  
~Even if you're not with me  
  
I'm with you  
  
(Inu-Yasha)  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
  
(Kikyo)  
  
With you  
  
(Inu-Yasha)  
  
You, now I see, even when I close my eyes  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome finally came to her senses and grabbed her bow and an arrow. She knotted them and pulled back. The arrow glowed a blinding pink/white before she released it. It whistled as it soared through the air and hit Kikyo's in the stomach. She put her hand on the arrow, and glared at Kagome. Kagome screamed as the soul stealers grabbed her arms and legs. Miroku was there to hit them each but they just kept coming back.  
  
Inu-Yasha's mind de-frosted as he lunged to Kikyo. He slashed downward with his claws , which hit the ground and let rocks erupt from their spot and hit Kikyo.  
  
She sat up from the rubble, covered in dirt, and a broken arrow sticking out from her body. She ripped it out without a word and knotted it with the string of her bow. She let it fly as quickly as she set it up.   
  
The arrow hit Inu-Yasha's shoulder causing him to stumble back into a tree. He growled at this and stared at the Miko who sat in the mess of rocks.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~I hit you and you hit me back  
  
And we fall to the floor  
  
The rest of the day stands still~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Without a thought Kikyo grabbed another arrow and shot at Kagome. Kagome, not being as fast as most people, could only get by with an arrow to her arm. She yelped as she held her arm, stearing clear of the arrow. That was it.   
  
Inu-Yasha was mad.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Fine line between this and that  
  
But when things go wrong, I pretend the past isn't real~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu-Yasha grabbed the arrow and ripped it out of his shoulder. He grabbed the wound as he walked to Kikyo. He brought out his bloodied claws and slashed through the air. Kikyo's eyes widened as she watched the blades made of blood hurtle towards her. The rest was history as her clay body shattered and the soul she kept went back to Kagome.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Kikyo)  
  
~Now I'm trapped in this memory  
  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake  
  
Slow to react~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome and Sango had gotten the arrow out and were just about to head back to the hut to tend to the wound. Kagome glanced back to see Inu-Yasha crouched down in a tree, doing who knows what. She sighed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Kagome)  
  
~Even though you're so close to me  
  
You're still so distant,   
  
and I can't bring you back~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked as he turned his head slightly to see Kagome looking at him. He checked to see the wound on his shoulder healing as usual. At least Kikyo was gone. One less annoyance. But deep inside he was more thinking: at least Kagome was safe.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Inu-Yasha)  
  
~No  
  
No matter how far we've come  
  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
  
With you~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh god I know that sucked! I also know that Isn't the remix..My friend said she was tired of me annoying ehr about writers black e.e. So she said just go for the shorter version x.X. Oh well u.u;. I stil lwant Sesshomaru songs or somethin..  
  
Midnight Youkai- I think you greatly! ^-^ Maybe you'll see your suggestion.   
  
WidowsNight- Thank you Aya.  
  
Monigue- Tourniquest is scary cause its about suicide e.e but ok. thank you  
  
~Silvy 


	11. More Evanescence Sango

Taking Over Me.  
  
Evil School..Cheerleading..~mumbles some more~ This is when we first saw Sango. Family killed and what-not. She attacks Inu-Yasha, get it? We all on the same page? Alright..  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
Story  
  
" " Speech  
  
' ' Thoughts  
  
/Dream-Flashback Sequence/  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango whimpered as she layed on the ground. Waiting her slow death to end. Why did this have to happen? Everything was great! Father, Kohaku, and her. The best demon-slayers around! And all the villagers..She felt her eyes well up with tears as she saw it all replay in her head. The dead look in her innocent brother's eyes as he through her sickle and chain at each and everyone of them. Even father..  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~You don't remember me,   
  
But I remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Demon-slayers..That is what she was. Was? Wait up..She is giving in so easily? To a dirty demon's work?! She cried out as she stood up. She dragged her boomerang along with her as she limped slowly on her way. She will have revenge before she just lays there to die. She can't stand seeing the same pictures..  
  
"This will be for everyone. Everyone that plagues my dreams when I think I'm dead.." Sango got out while she coughed up a small amount of crimson liquid.   
  
She continued on, getting no where fast. Her body ached to just be left alone. She was not standing on energy, just the need for vengeance on everything she had lost in such a short time.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~But who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do..  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you  
  
To live  
  
To breathe  
  
You're taking over me~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She got to a clearing. She fell onto her knees with her boomerang behind her. She glanced around, seeing an odd looking mansion before her. everything seemed cloaked in an evil mist. Barely noticeable to the average human eye. She saw a shadow figure silhouetted in red energy in front of the paper thin doors. She felt a wave of dizziness as she fell onto her right palm, causing her to scream in pain.   
  
"Father..Kohaku.." She coughed up more blood. She spit it out to the side and glanced at the figure.   
  
It was Kohaku.  
  
She would know that delicate frame and his messy hair style anywhere!   
  
"Kohaku!" She coughed out. Her voice hoarse.  
  
He didn't budge.  
  
Why?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Have you forgotten all I know?  
  
And all we had?~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She fell over onto her stomach sobbing. She just couldn't go on anymore..Why?! Why, what all she could ask. Her body said to just close her eyes, and everything would be better. Her mind told her otherwise. If better meant dying, she would continue being worse.  
  
When she stopped crying her eyes out, she saw two small feet in front of her.  
  
"I'm sorry! I don't know what is happening, Sango. Help me Sango. Help me!" Kohaku's voice rang out through the silence. There was a sharp ringing and everything was quiet.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
You touched my hand..  
  
I knew you loved me then~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'My little brother is still there..There is still hope. I can save him! We can avenge everyone together.'   
  
"That is IF you live.." A voice that screamed evil commented. As if it could..Read her thoughts.  
  
She got up with new energy. She picked up her boomerang ignoring her body's protests. She chucked it at the mansion, even though weak, it slammed into it. It curved upward lashing out of the ceiling, and returning to Sango. She stepped back until it landed into the dirt. She didn't think she would survived if she tried to catch it.   
  
She glanced around, seeing Kohaku gone. Suddenly she heard the jingle of his chain and felt more warm liquid spill onto her. More blood left her body. The weapon wretched out of her shoulder as the wielder landed by the mansion. The same dead look in his eyes.  
  
Those eyes were the last thing Sango saw until she collapsed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you  
  
To live  
  
To breathe you're taking over me~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
/Sango sat up as she felt as good as new. The sky was bright and cloudless. The sun was shining high in the sky, indicating afternoon. She heard laughter and smelled flowers. Well..Turns out she was in a field of them.   
  
She saw her little brother running with Kirara at his side. Everything was just a nightmare wasn't it? She sighed happily and shut her eyes. When she opened them she was back in front of a mansion. Her father and some other slayers were by her side. They were attacking some sort of demon, causing chaos.   
  
She turned around and everyone fell over dead. She was drenched in blood, blood that wasn't her own. Kohaku stood with his weapon in hand.   
  
Every last nightmare came back../  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
If I look deep enough  
  
So many fears inside that are just like you  
  
Are taking over~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next thing she knew, she was being wrapped up by soft delicate hands. She felt something cold applied to her back, with some stingy. She flinched.  
  
"Oh you are awake?" It was a young, female voice.  
  
Sango didn't respond, but let her continue.  
  
"We found you in a clearing. I am guessing that the plain sword and boomerang is yours." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
'We?" Sango thought.   
  
She just sighed as she remember everything before and after falling. She had to get Kohaku. After she healed she would start her journey again. She had to. For everyone she lost.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I believe in you...  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you  
  
To live  
  
To breathe  
  
You're taking over me!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kagome why did we have to bring her back anyways?! She is dead weight! We have to find Naraku!!" Inu-Yasha raged on while Kagome dressed the young woman, whom fell asleep.   
  
"Because she was going to die Inu-Yasha. And that strange fire cat demon knew her."  
  
"So?"  
  
"SIT!!!"   
  
"ARGH!"   
  
/Sango ran through a field of flowers. With her family and fellow villagers again. She knew it wasn't real, but found comfort in it.  
  
'I will get that demon..I swear.'/  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes well..There was more chorus to the song, but that seemed like a good place to end. Sorry for late updates..I was very pre-occupied. Seriously x.x; Cheerleading, and school, and being very weird. Is this a lil Angsty? I think so..Another Evanescence song. Heh e.e;  
  
Review review review review!!  
  
~Silvy 


	12. And then More Evanescence Sequel to Miro...

Even in Death  
  
Yes..The Sequel to where Miroku dies. I was gonna use it Inu-Yasha and Kikyo..But eeeeh...Sorry it took so long..  
  
Disclaimer: I'm so used to writing original fiction this thing slips my mind..I dun own anything. But like..the plot? Thing?   
  
~Lyrics~  
  
Story  
  
" " Speech  
  
' ' Thoughts  
  
/Flashy Backy/  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango wandered the forest with her boomerang on her back. She was wearing her kimono with her cat-suit underneath. She clasped her hands together in front of her as she walked to the place where she last saw her love. Where she got her first real and last kiss. Where the stupid thing that saved so many lives, took one.   
  
To where Miroku died.  
  
She didn't believe it. She wouldn't. He couldn't have been gone in such a short span. It was just a fake, the gust was just the prayer beads falling off..She couldn't explain it. He just wasn't dead. He was alive in her dreams, and in her reality.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Give me a reason to believe that you're gone   
  
I see your shadow   
  
So I know they're all wrong   
  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth   
  
It leads me to where you lay~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They had tried so hard to get her to forget. No she would never forgot about Miroku. They even tried to keep her as far away from the edge of Inu-Yasha's forest, where it all occurred. Now the Shikon Jewel was complete. Naraku was never seen again, which is good. Sango had been a zombie ever since. Kagome says it was insanity. Sango never had that spirit in her eyes anymore. The one that made Miroku love her so.   
  
She even wore the hand wrap on her hand, and never removed it, or let anyone touch it.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~They took you away from me   
  
But now I'm taking you home~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She walked on..The sun was high in the sky indicating afternoon. She would get there by night at least. Very dangerous..She may be delirious but not stupid. All the Youkai came out to play tricks on the humans like they were toys. To mate in various parts. Like animals..Sango would be there..In that crater with her beloved.  
  
//"I...I...love you.. Miroku.."  
  
"I love you also Sango." Miroku smiled a bit. "But you have to go.. I don't want you hurt."//  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~I will stay forever here with you  
  
My love  
  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
  
Even in death our love goes on~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango stopped for a little while. She sat under a tree and hugged her knees, resting her forehead against the arm holding his Kazaana wrap and beads.   
  
"Oh Miroku.." She whispered as the familiar burning sensation filled her eyes. She let out a sob and shed the tears, as she had so many times, into the purple clothe. They were almost done! Why?! WHY!?  
  
"Miroku!" Sango yelled hoarsely.  
  
In her head she heard the many times he called her name. The echoes..Sango grabbed her head and whimpered more into her knees.   
  
// "Sango-Chan..," Kagome called quietly at the hot-spring. "A-Are you feeling well?" She watched as the older girl made sure not to get the hand clothe wet as she cleansed herself.  
  
// "Of course Kagome-chan..I'm fine." Sango put on a fake smile she had done so many times. Who was she kidding? Kagome sighed and nodded, giving a reassuring yet cheerful smile in return. //  
  
// Sango laid with Shippo curled into her stomach. She listened as Inu-Yasha and Kagome argued outside. It was like they were married, she was their child, and Shippo was their baby. She sighed as she was forced to listen.  
  
"She cannot keep that thing on! It is starting to stink!! Shippo won't say shit because he loves her, and I love you Kagome, but this is ridiculous!" Inu-Yasha shouted.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome whispered quit loudly.  
  
A crash was heard. "Now you listen, you inconsiderate piece of half-demon! She is mourning her love! She is just going through a phase, soon enough she will be better. Just like my Mama.."   
  
"Sango is insane! This isn't a phase. Plane insanity..." //  
  
Sango woke with a start and saw the sun slowly sinking. She cursed quietly, dusting herself off. She started to run. She discarded her Kimono so she could go faster.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Some say I'm crazy for my love,   
  
Oh my love  
  
But no bonds can hold me from your side,  
  
Oh my love  
  
They don't know you can't leave me  
  
They don't hear you singing to me~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*-*Sometime Later*-*  
  
Sango collapsed against a tree. Sweat fell down her face like a drinking fountain. She smiled as her cheeks turned pink from the exhaustion. She was here..And..Who was that...  
  
She fell to her knees. She must have ran a marathon. Hopefully she wouldn't drop dead from it, she smiled at this. It wouldn't bother her much to know she died where her love was. Maybe she could tell that person? She clutched her heart..It might as well hop out and bleed on the ground. It pounded so much. Her breathes came in big and gasping for more.   
  
"M.." was all she got out, in a whispered.  
  
"My...Name..." She breathed.." Is," Another large gulp of air, "Sango!!"  
  
She coughed and held her throat.  
  
"Tell people in Edo..That I died here..If I do.." She fell onto her stomach.  
  
(DONT FLAME KEEP READING )  
  
The figure smiled and walked up to help her..The figure..Unknown to us..Cradled her until the rising dawn. Her eyes fluttered open to see deep blue/purple ones staring into her own.  
  
"I hope that person told them I died.." She whispered as tears welled into her eyes.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~I will stay forever here with you  
  
My love  
  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
  
Even in death our love goes on~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"No, Sango, I didn't. You aren't dead. And neither am I." He smiled that usual smile of his. So innocent.  
  
"Oh Miroku!" She clinged to him. "I love you! Ai Shite Ru! Ai shite Ru..Miroku.." She sobbed and almost killed him with her rib-breaking hugs.  
  
Miroku's hand just wandered down..To rest on a certain object. He blinked curiously when no reaction, not even a tensed muscle.   
  
Sango blushed and smiled into his robes..  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-*~And I can't love you, anymore than I do~*-   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wee See not dead. I'll explain in the next chapter if you waaant. Instead of a what-cha-ma-call-it..Songfic. If you dunno why he was "Dead" in the first place..Go to...Chapter...Three(3) ^.^  
  
Review pleeease and request a song maybe? Something that goes with Inu-Yasha..I would reeeally like something outta the Heros..Like Naraku..Kikyo..Kagura Kouga Sessy get it? Yeah..Want other pairings or somethin? FIND A SONG ^^  
  
Review..by pressin that sexy button  
  
~Silver 


End file.
